Sick
by markeuno
Summary: Pagi Mark kali ini disambut oleh tubuh Jeno yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Tentu saja pria Kanada itu heran. Jeno jarang sekali bangun setelah Mark, kecuali kalau istrinya itu tengahㅡ Sakit. [ markno / mark lee x jeno lee / nct ff / bxb ]


**SICK**

namminra (c) 2017

.

.

.

Pagi hari seorang Mark Lee biasa diawali dengan tangan lembut Jeno yang membangunkannya, Ia akan mandi lalu dilanjutkan oleh sarapan buatan sang istri. Setelah itu dirinya akan mengambil tas kerjanya, dasinya dirapikan oleh Jeno, sebuah kecupan manis di bibir dari sang istri tercinta, dan Mark akan berangkat ke kantor dengan hati bahagia.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Pagi Mark kali ini disambut oleh tubuh Jeno yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Tentu saja pria Kanada itu heran. Jeno jarang sekali bangun setelah Mark, kecuali kalau istrinya itu tengahㅡ

Sakit.

Dengan sigap, tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk memeluk Jeno segera mengecek suhu tubuh sang istri lewat dahinya. Mark meringis merasakan betapa panas dahi Jeno saat ini. Mana Jeno saat ini tidak memakai baju, alias telanjang. Mark jadi sedikit menyesal membuat Jeno terlalu lelah tadi malam.

Mark pun menggoyangkan tubuh Jeno perlahan, "Jen.. bangun, sayang."

Jeno sedikit mengerang tidak jelas lalu membuka matanya, pria manis itu langsung mendesah merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Sakit ya Jen?"

"Mmh.. Minhyungie.." gumam Jeno sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar sang suami.

Mark segera mengusap punggung pria di dekapannya, tidak tega mendengar istrinya yang terdengar begitu lemas.

"Kubuatin bubur ya Jen?" Tawar pria berambut pirang itu pada Jeno, yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Gamau.. aku mual, Minhyungie.." tolak Jeno sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dengan manja pada tubuh suaminya.

Mark terdiam mendengar jawaban Jeno, pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kemana-mana. Ia memandang penuh harap pada sang istri yang masih bermanja padanya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu hamil Jenㅡ"

Sebelum Mark bahkan bisa mengakhiri kalimat itu, Jeno sudah memukul lengan suaminya dengan lemah.

"Tapi kan bisa jadi, sayang! Aku tadi malam juga ga pake pengaman," ucap Mark mencoba meyakinkan Jeno yang tengah mengerang karena perkataan pria Kanada itu membuatnya makin pusing.

"Aku ngerasa demam, bukan lagi berbadan dua.." lirih Jeno sembari mencubit pinggang Mark yang langsung pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maafin aku ya, tadi malem terlalu semangat sampe kamu sakit gini." Mark mengecup penuh sayang ke dahi istrinya yang masih hangat. Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh sang suami.

Tiba-tiba Mark melepas pelukannya, membuat Jeno melenguh penuh protes.

"Aku buatin bubur, pokoknya harus dimakan. Kalo ga gitu nanti maag kamu ikut kambuh dan tambah sakit."

Mark segera memakai kaos dan celana seadanya, lalu mengambil piyama dan memakaikan itu pada Jeno yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _darling_."

Setelah sekali lagi mengecup bibir tipis istrinya, Mark pun keluar kamar dan mulai membuatkan bubur untuk Jeno.

.

.

.

"Sayang, buburnya udah jadi. Ayo makan dulu."

Jeno menghela nafas panjang, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba melawan Mark dan menolak makan.

"Gendong~"

Mendengar suara sang istri yang diimut-imutkan membuat Mark tertawa kecil, gemas akan kelakuan Jeno yang menjadi sangat manja saat sakit begini. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Jeno dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Mark tanpa protes menggendong Jeno keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati menuju ruang makan, dan mendudukkan istrinya itu di kursi meja makan.

" _Thank you, Minhyungie_ ~" ucap Jeno dengan senyuman manis, membuat matanya menjadi sabit yang sangat cantik.

Mark menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pria di sebelahnya, Ia pun mengambil mangkuk bubur yang baru saja matang dan memberikannya pada Jeno.

"Mau kusuapin?"

Jeno menatap Mark, tidak menjawab tawaran Mark dan malah bertanya, "Minhyungie tidak kerja?"

Pria berambut pirang itu gemas sendiri dan mencubit pipi Jeno pelan, "Istriku sedang sakit begini masa' mau aku tinggal heum~"

Jeno tertawa pelan lalu memberikan sendok pada suaminya, "Sebenarnya tidak apa kalau Minhyungie mau bekerja, aku ga apa-apa kok."

"Aku nya nanti malah jadi ga tenang disana, terlalu khawatir sama kamu di rumah. Kamunya ga apa-apa, akunya yang cemas ga karuan sayang." Mark mengambil sendok tersebut dan mulai menyuapi Jeno.

Mendegar perkataan Mark yang begitu manis, Jeno hanya tersenyum lebar dan mencoba menerima semua suapan bubur buatan suaminya.

Dengan segala paksa dan rayuan dari Mark, bubur itu pun habis tidak tersisa. Pria Kanada itu langsung menghadiahi sang istri sebuah kecupan sayang di pipinya, membuat Jeno mau tak mau tidak jadi merajuk karena dipaksa menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang baginya terlalu banyak.

Jeno melihati sebutir obat yang telah disiapkan Mark, "Harus ya, minum ini?"

Mark mengangguk, dan menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Jeno yang mencoba menghindar dari obat demam tersebut. "Minum obatnya gih Jen, nanti aku tambah khawatir kalo kamu ga minum obatnya."

Jeno menghela nafas dengan pasrah, mengambil obat tersebut dan segera meminumnya dengan cepat. Pria manis itu meringis merasakan rasa pahit yang tersisa di lidahnya, membuatnya ingin muntah saja.

Mark tersenyum lega memandang Jeno yang sudah meminum obatnya, Ia juga tidak perlu merayu dengan susah payah agar istrinya mau meminum obat.

"Sekarang waktunya _princess_ tidur~"

Jeno tersentak dan refleks memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Mark menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal seperti tadi, Ia langsung memegangi Mark dengan erat.

Sementara Mark hanya tertawa, gemas akan kelakuan istrinya yang amat manis.

.

.

.

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu?"

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di kamar lagi, dengan Mark yang bersender pada kepala ranjang, serta Jeno yang dengan nyaman duduk di depannya dan bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami. Dirinya telah merasa lebih baik setelah makan dan minum obat, walau masih lemas dan mual. Setidaknya rasa pusing tadi sudah tidak ada.

Sembari memainkan cincin pernikahannya, sebuah kebiasaan dari pria manis itu untuk menenangkan hatinya, Jeno mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan tawaran pria berambut pirang itu.

Mark pun mengusap lembut surai gelap milik Jeno, lalu mulai bernyanyi, " _Girl hey girl, girl what's your name?_ "

Mendengar awal dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Mark, membuat Jeno langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bukan _girl_ , Minhyungie."

Mark hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak menggubris perkataan istrinya dan melanjutkan lagunya, " _No wait, no I'll say it first_."

 _"You can be my moonlight and sunshine and morning day, they all sound so good on you,_ "

Jeno tersenyum kecil mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan suaminya, merasa begitu hangat dan spesial mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dengan tulus dari mulut Mark.

" _Angel, that is you. Fly with me to the clouds let's fly~_ "

"Ah, kau berkata ingin menyanyi, tapi malah rap begitu.." Jeno berkata dengan nada jahil, membuat Mark tidak tahan dan akhirnya mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur, _honey_ ," bisik Mark sembari mendekap Jeno dengan begitu lembut, seakan khawatir istrinya akan hancur dan hilang jika Ia memeluk dengan terlalu kasar.

"Uh-umh.." hanya gumaman pelan yang Jeno keluarkan, matanya sudah tertutup tanda Ia siap pergi ke dunia mimpi.

" _Thank you again,_ Minhyungie.."

" _Anything for you,_ Jeno Lee."

Dengan kecupan terakhir di bibir merah muda sang istri, Mark menatap bagaimana Jeno terlelap dengan tenang.

Setelah berdoa agar cintanya itu cepat sembuh, Mark ikut menutup matanya dan dengan lengan yang masih mendekap istrinya dengan protektif, Ia pun tertidur. Berharap setelah Ia bangun nanti, dirinya akan disambut senyuman manis dan Jeno yang kembali sehat.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

(A/N)

another pointless fic yeay! markno terlalu unyu, aku ga nahan kalau ga nulis mereka hehe. Mana akhir-akhir ini #marknosquad bertambah. Dulu, aku pas awal ship markno ngira bakal susah banget nyari teman se-kapal, apalagi nyari ff kapal kesayangan ini. Dan sekarang aku bersyukur ga menyerah dari kapal markno. Lha kenapa jadi dramatis gini wkwk.

tbh i think ffn hate me lol, aku gabisa post ff ini sejak entah kapan. Sedih banget :") terima kasih buat warga gc markno yang mau nampung ff ini sementara wkwk :"))

Review, sayang? see you in next ff!


End file.
